Loved
by InTheTARDISJustAsItShouldBe
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor to visit an old friend, only he's a little bit too early. 11/childRose


**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Loved**

He liked to think that it was an accident, but he knew all too well why the TARDIS had taken him there. He had just lost his precious Ponds – his loving companions. River would be gone by now; they had just had their last day together. He had dropped her off and had given her his hearts in what only he knew was their goodbye. The next time she would see him he'd be a different man, and it would kill her – inside and out.

He breathed a deep sigh, hoping to release some of his pent-up agony, as he meandered through the park. He was avoiding the inevitable. He didn't know when in her timeline he was, but he knew he was going to see her eventually. He came to a small playground and perched himself on one of the swings, pushing himself gently with the tips of his shoes. He wouldn't allow himself to cry; he was a Time Lord; he was strong; he would put himself above the tears threatening his eyes. He was the Doctor; he would get by, eventually. He had planets to see and people to save; there was no time for sentiment.

He was ripped out of his thoughts with a jab to his hearts. His eyes snapped up and he searched for the origin of the noise. Up ahead, there sat a little girl of seven, head in her hands, weeping. She looked achingly familiar, yet he couldn't place her. He stopped his swinging movements with a squeak of the chains. She looked up and it was then that he recognize her; he would know those eyes anywhere.

He suddenly lost all control over his body, and his legs were drawn towards her by their own accord. She watched his movements with suspicion and hesitation; was she going to let this strange man come near her? He was only a meter from her now and she scooted away until she was at the far end of the bench, clutching her teddy bear tightly in her arms. He held up his hands in defense.

"It's okay, I just want to help," he consoled, gently sitting at the other end. The girl wiped her eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"Who are you?"

He gave her a sad smile and answered, "A friend." She deliberated this for a moment and finally decided that he could be trusted. She let her guard down a little and fidgeted nervously with the zipper of the duffle bag next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with heavy concern in his eyes.

She took a moment to wipe her nose on her sleeve before answering in her sweet little voice. "I'm running away. My mummy doesn't love me anymore."

As if saying the words out loud made them more true, she began to cry again. Once more, his body acted against him and he wrapped one of his long arms around her shoulder. "Of course your mother loves you!"

"She s- said that I was u- useless just like my d- daddy and that she did- didn't want to see me anym- more," she sobbed, turning into his soothing arms. A truck rolled over the pieces of his already broken hearts and he hugged her tight.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it; everybody says things they don't mean sometimes. She's just angry. It's not your fault." She looked up at him hopefully.

"For real?"

"Yes, for real. Besides," he said, jumping up in front of her with a grin, "where would you go? Live under a bridge like a hobo?"

"No!" she giggled. "I'm going to be a princess who lives in a spaceship! And I'm going to meet aliens and beet up bad guys!"

His smile turned solemn at the truth of her words. "How about this: I'll take you on an adventure you'll never forget… but only if you go home to your mummy for now."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He helped her down from the bench and she grabbed the bag containing her most prized possessions, placing her teddy on top. He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers invitingly. Without hesitation, she reached for it and held onto it for dear life. Her hand was tiny and could only wrap around three of his fingers, but the familiar pressure of her grip made his eyes slam shut; he would remember this feeling forever.

"So, where do you live?" he asked, letting her lead the way to the steps he knew all too well. He lifted her suitcase off the ground and helped her take it up, never releasing her hand. Time seemed to pass in slow motion for him; every second a tiny breath of her lungs; every step a ringing heartbeat. When they finally reached the end of their journey, he had trouble letting go. It was her who pulled her hand away from his, only to replace the contact with a crushing hug. Her arms wound around his middle and he placed his gentle touch on her head, which barely reached his ribcage.

"Thank you," she mumbled. He knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"Just remember: you will always be loved. _Always_."

With one final, fleeting glance, he returned to the cold ground below and watched as the door opened and a weeping Jackie pulled her daughter into her arms, showering her with expressions of affection and worry. Before the door closed completely, her little blonde head peeked out and gave him one last smile. Not just any smile, _his_ smile; the one he knew was reserved solely for him. He sucked in a large gulp of air to clear away the moisture behind his eyes. He raised his hand and waved goodbye before she closed the door on him forever.

He turned around and realized with a jolt that he was standing in the exact spot he had been _that _night – the last time he had seen her as he remembered her. He could still see her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, even through the blinding sting of restrained regeneration energy that had been pulsing through his body. She hadn't known him then, just as she didn't know him now.

He rubbed his face with his hands and practically ran back to the TARDIS. He needed to get out of there, fast. He thrust the machine into the vortex and slumped against the console. He vaguely remembered her telling him once about the time that she had almost run away from home. She had described with wonder the mysterious man in a bowtie who had promised her an unforgettable adventure.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her name, neatly written in sweeping circular Gallifreyan on the console. The familiar loops and lines in no way could symbolize the beauty of the name.

"Oh, Rose," he stroked the letters with trembling fingertips, "always. I'll _always_ love you."

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. :)**


End file.
